


Getting a Bit Obsessed

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's had it up to here with Harry's little obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Bit Obsessed

"Are you even listening to me?"

Ron looked around, glad the corridor was empty. "You're insane," he muttered.

"You don't think this could mean something? It's _Malfoy_! This could be _the_ clue."

And that's when Ron finally snapped. He'd had it up to here with Harry's obsession.

"No. No, it couldn't. You had a dream about licking whipped cream off Malfoy. It's not a _clue_, you bleeding idiot, it means you need to get laid!"

Harry gaped at him. "I don't..." And then he glowered at Ron and said sullenly, "Anyway, he definitely had the Dark Mark in the dream."


End file.
